Pierce Washington
Pierce Washington is the anti-hero and supporting character in Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV. He is voiced by Arif S. Kinchen, who also did voice work for Dex in Saints Row 2. History Joining The Saints Pierce joined the Saints after the death of Carlos, Pierce, as well as Shaundi help The Protagonist against The Brotherhood. Pierce makes a brief appearance in the game's second DLC, in which he is talking to Eric Gryphon about getting the Saints protection, because Dex, now head of Ultor Security, wants him dead. Pierce decides they need to start taking over Steelport. They went on to buy a Friendly Fire from the Morningstar through ownership deeds, an apartment building, and then cleared two Gang Operations, as well a picking up some Sex Dolls, Pierce storms out and leaves Pierce, Zimos, and The Protagonist at the party. Pierce was almost killed by a hooker assassin with his own gun, being saved by The Protagonist and the 3 repel the attack. He later helps to rescue hos from the Morningstar boat by helicopter. Conflict with STAG and the Deckers He helps in defending the Saints HQ from STAG. When Shaundi is captured by Kia, The Protagonist comes up with a plan and so Pierce and Viola are taken by The Protagonist disguised as Cyrus to the Thermopylae as prisoners. Both are taken away to be processed by a soldier, and The Protagonist agrees to avoid detection, but angering Pierce in the process and earning him a butt from the soldier's rifle, sneering at The Protagonist as he was taken away. The Protagonist successful finds all 3 after being detected and escapes from the Thermopylae, destroying the ship in the process, although angering STAG and makes them instate martial law. Conflict with STAG and the Luchadores Pierce fights alongside Oleg and The Protagonist in taking down STAG and the Luchadores around the city until The Protagonist gets called by Kia about blowing up the Steelport state. Pierce called out that "You can't make it to both and you can't let Shaundi die. Fuck Killbane" After saving Shaundi, Pierce is with The Protagonist and Shaundi. After STAG is forced to leave, Pierce asks The Protagonist "We go back to bangin' in Stilwater?", but The Protagonist simply states "Not yet" and Pierce is last seen filming Gangstas in Space, which he stated enthusiastically to The Protagonist at the start of the mission36 that they going to be doing a movie shoot for it. The Trouble with Clones He first appears with The Protagonist at Smiling Jack's dinner as Jimmy tells them he has cloned Johnny Gat, naming him Johnny Tag. Telling Jimmy that the Professionals will handle it, he joins Pierce and The Protagonist keep the police and Steelport Guard busy as they chase the cloned Gat through the streets of Steelport in Jimmy's mom's car until Gat brings down part of a bridge, blocking their way. Distraught the Saints say they'll never catch "Tag", however, Jimmy reassures them that he has a plan. The plan which is taking place at the various Planet Saints in the city. Whilst The Protagonist must ward off excited fans using the Swarmitron, a weapon that fires bees, Pierce sings "Bounce Like My Checks". The Protagonist is able to take out the Steelport Guard on the group before climbing aboard a Saint's helicopter and destroying the remaining troops attacking the bridge. Joining Pierce atop the bridge, The Protagonist, with Pierce's assistance, manages to convince the cloned Gat that they are his friends. At the beginning of the game, Pierce accompanies The Protagonist, asking if they were going to fight terrorists or shoot a Saints Flow commercial, he seems offended. Pierce's nightmare prison in the virtual world involves him being attacked by the Saints Flow cans. The giant flow can, Dubbed "Paul" chases Pierce and The Protagonist until they stop him by taking control of the statue from Magarac Island. External links *This article uses content from "Pierce Washington" on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under. CC-BY-SA. Category:Gangsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Pimps Category:Comedy Villains